Commandes de fictions
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Vous souhaitez faire une commandes de fiction ? C'est ici ! Un de nos auteurs repondra a votre demande et ecrira pour vous, la fiction de vos reves !
1. Commandes Janvier 2018

**COMMANDES DE JANVIERS OUVERTES !**

Vous pouvez passer commande pour une fiction ici !

Comment passer commande ?

Vous passez votre commande de fiction en review, en nous précisant ce que vous voulez ( L'univers, les personnages, le couple...). Suite à cela, nous confirmerons la prise en compte de votre commande. Voilà c'est fait, on s'occupe du reste !

Mais qui sommes-nous ?

Nous sommes un collectif d'auteurs qui souhaitons vous faire plaisir. Vous pouvez compter parmi nos rangs pas moins de 6 auteurs qui composent sur des univers divers et variés.

Mais comment ça se passe en vrai ?

Nous nous réunissons une fois par semaine afin de prendre en compte toutes les demandes. Nous nous répartissons vos commandes en fonction de notre inspiration. L'auteur peut alors écrire sur votre fiction. Après l'avoir terminé, nous vous la remettrons, et nous la publierons sur notre compte Wattpad et celui de Fanfiction.

Et si ?

\- Si nous ne connaissons pas l'univers, nous prendrons votre commande jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres de l'équipe puisse y répondre (car nous augmentons nos rangs)

\- "Je veux passer plusieurs commandes" Pas de soucis !

Nos liens :

Facebook : https/Comptoir-des-auteurs-532683480428353/

Wattpad : https/user/

Des questions ? N'hésitez pas ! On y répondra !

L'équipe du Comptoir des Auteurs.


	2. Commandes de Fevrier 2018

COMMANDES DE FEVRIER OUVERTES ! 

Vous pouvez passer commande pour une fiction ici ! (Sur Harry Potter, ou pas d'ailleurs)

VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT :

Nous recherchons également des auteurs susceptibles de ce joindre à l'aventure ! Donc si ça vous tente, contactez nous !

NB : les commandes déjà passés sont en cours d'écriture ;)

Comment passer commande ?

Vous passez votre commande en commentaire de fiction en nous précisant ce que vous voulez ( L'univers, les personnages, le couple...). Suite à cela, nous confirmerons la prise en compte de votre commande. Voilà c'est fait, on s'occupe du reste !

Mais qui sommes-nous ?

Nous sommes un collectif d'auteurs qui souhaitons vous faire plaisir. Vous pouvez compter parmi nos rangs pas moins de 6 auteurs qui composent sur des univers divers et variés.

Mais comment ça se passe en vrai ?

Nous nous réunissons une fois par semaine afin de prendre en compte toutes les demandes. Nous nous répartissons vos commandes en fonction de notre inspiration. L'auteur peut alors écrire sur votre fiction. Après l'avoir terminé, nous vous la remettrons, et nous la publierons sur notre compte Wattpad et celui de Fanfiction.

Et si ?

\- Si nous ne connaissons pas l'univers, nous prendrons votre commande jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres de l'équipe puisse y répondre (car nous augmentons nos rangs)

\- "Je veux passer plusieurs commandes" Pas de soucis !

Nos liens :

Facebook : https/Comptoir-des-auteurs-532683480428353/

Fanfiction : https/u/10186664/

Des questions ? N'hésitez pas ! On y répondra !

L'équipe du Comptoir des Auteurs.


	3. Commande de Mars 2018

**COMMANDES DE MARS OUVERTES !**

Vous pouvez passer commande pour une fiction ici ! (Sur Harry Potter, ou pas d'ailleurs)

 **VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT :**

Nous recherchons également des auteurs susceptibles de ce joindre à l'aventure ! Donc si ça vous tente, contactez nous !

NB : les commandes déjà passés sont en cours d'écriture ;)

Comment passer commande ?

Vous passez votre commande en commentaire de fiction en nous précisant ce que vous voulez ( L'univers, les personnages, le couple...). Suite à cela, nous confirmerons la prise en compte de votre commande. Voilà c'est fait, on s'occupe du reste !

Mais qui sommes-nous ?

Nous sommes un collectif d'auteurs qui souhaitons vous faire plaisir. Vous pouvez compter parmi nos rangs pas moins de 6 auteurs qui composent sur des univers divers et variés.

Mais comment ça se passe en vrai ?

Nous nous réunissons une fois par semaine afin de prendre en compte toutes les demandes. Nous nous répartissons vos commandes en fonction de notre inspiration. L'auteur peut alors écrire sur votre fiction. Après l'avoir terminé, nous vous la remettrons, et nous la publierons sur notre compte Wattpad et celui de Fanfiction.

Et si ?

\- Si nous ne connaissons pas l'univers, nous prendrons votre commande jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres de l'équipe puisse y répondre (car nous augmentons nos rangs)

\- "Je veux passer plusieurs commandes" Pas de soucis !

Nos liens :

Facebook : https/Comptoir-des-auteurs-532683480428353/

Fanfiction : https/u/10186664/

Des questions ? N'hésitez pas ! On y répondra !

L'équipe du Comptoir des Auteurs.


End file.
